Indian cricket team in Sri Lanka in 2012
The Indian cricket team toured Sri Lanka from 21 July to 7 August 2012. The tour consisted of five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and one Twenty20 International (T20I). ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 314/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 293/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Virat Kohli 106 (113) | wickets1 = Irfan Pathan 2/37 (10 overs) | runs2 = Kumar Sangakkara 133 (151) | wickets2 = Thisara Perera 3/70 (10 overs) | result = India won by 21 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Virat Kohli (IND) | toss = India won the toss and chose to bat. | rain = | notes = India leads the series 1-0. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 138 (33.3 overs) | score2 = 139/1 (19.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Gautam Gambhir 65 (96) | wickets1 = Angelo Mathews 3/14 (7 overs) | runs2 = Upul Tharanga 59 (85) | wickets2 = Ravichandran Ashwin 1/18 (5 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Ruchira Palliyaguruge | motm = Thisara Perera (Sri) | toss = India won the toss and chose to bat. | rain = | notes = Series leveled 1-1. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 286/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 288/5 (49.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 73 (95) | wickets1 = Zaheer Khan 2/39 (10 overs) | runs2 = Gautam Gambhir 102 (101) | wickets2 = Rangana Herath 1/36 (9 overs) | result = India win by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (Sri) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Suresh Raina (Ind) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and chose to bat. | rain = | notes = India leads the series 2-1. }} 4th ODI | score1 = 251/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 255/4 (42.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Upul Tharanga 51 (73) | wickets1 = Manoj Tiwary 4/61 (10 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 128 (119) | wickets2 = Angelo Mathews 1/18 (6 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (Sri) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and chose to bat. | motm = Virat Kohli (Ind) | rain = | notes = India wins the series 3-1. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 294/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 274 (45.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Gautam Gambhir 88 (99) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 3/64 (10 overs) | runs2 = Lahiru Thirimanne 77 (96) | wickets2 = Irfan Pathan 5/61 (10 overs) | result = India won by 20 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Kandy | umpires = Tyron Wijewardene (Sri) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Irfan Pathan (Ind) | toss = India won the toss and chose to bat | rain = | notes = India won the series 4-1. }} T20I | score1 = 155/3 (20 overs) | score2 = 116 (18 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Virat Kohli 68 (48) | wickets1 = Shaminda Eranga 2/30 (4 overs) | runs2 = Angelo Mathews 31 (29) | wickets2 = Ashok Dinda 4/19 (3 overs) | result = India won by 39 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Kandy | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (Sri) and Tyron Wijewardene (Sri) | motm = Irfan Pathan (Ind) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} External links *ESPN CricInfo - India tour of Sri Lanka, 2012 Category:Indian cricket tours of Sri Lanka Category:International cricket competitions in 2012